In recent years there has been an increase in the use of round bales of hay which comprise a large cylindrical bale approximately 5 ft. (1.44 m) in diameter and 4 ft. (1.15 m) high in which hay has been compacted and wound in a spiral fashion by the hay baler. The preference for round bales as opposed to the conventional smaller "block bales" is because of the ease with which hay can be harvested into a round bale and the increased resistance of the round bale to wetting by rain when placed on its curved side. However, the round bale has the disadvantage that it is more difficult to handle and it creates a significant amount of hay litter when unbound prior to feeding to farm animals. In particular, stud farms, which are frequently on show to prospective customers, have a need for improved round bale handling equipment which would decrease the amount of hay litter around the stable yard.